The present subject matter relates to a carrier basket for an automotive vehicle and a carrier basket net.
Known carrier baskets comprise a bottom and four sides to form a box open to the top. The bottom and the four sides are formed by profiles, wherein the profiles comprise a linear shape so as to form a bottom and four sides. Two sides are opposite to each other, wherein two of the four sides are directed in a first direction and the two further sides are oriented cross to the first direction in a second direction.
The profiles forming the sides and the bottom are spaced from each other such that a form is obtained similar to a basket. To the profiles being the bottom two cross bars are mounted. Each of these cross bars are connected with two sleeves mounted to the profiles at the bottom. The sleeves encompass the cross bars which are connected to feet mounted to a roof of a vehicle. Thus, the cross bars and the feet form a roof rack.
In case a user of a known carrier basket would like to transport bikes instead of luggage, the user has firstly to dismount an installed carrier basket from the roof of a vehicle. Secondly, the user has to find storage for the basket, and thirdly, has to mount a bike carrier to the roof of the vehicle. Thus, a lot of work has to be done which is very exhausting for the user. Further, for a convenient dismounting of the carrier basket two persons are needful.
Thus, for instance installing a bike carrier on a vehicle's roof on which a carrier basket is mounted a user has to dismount the basket and mount the bike carrier both causing work which is inconvenient, force exerting and time consuming for the user.
Further, known carrier basket nets comprise a mesh having ends for securing e.g. to a carrier basket. These ends are secured to the basket by e.g. a rope. However, adapting the rope and the mesh to a load placed in a basket is time consuming and inconvenient for a user.
Thus, correctly securing a load in a carrier basket installed on a roof is inconvenient for the user due to the height of the carrier basket and the load placed therein. Further, securing a load comprises a lot of work which is also exhausting and force exerting.